


number neighbors can be family

by hanlonfilms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Gay, Georgie Denbrough Lives, I suck at tagging, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, Losers Club Group Chat (IT), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tags Are Hard, Teenage Losers Club (IT), anyways theyre all gay, but theres one thing i do know, i only write chat fics at this point, is that enough tags? ima say yes, its 6am and i havent slept at all, love that thats a tag, no set ships yet, tbh idek wht im talking abt anymore, this is my legacy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanlonfilms/pseuds/hanlonfilms
Summary: 606-555-2879: welcome >:)606-555-2876: What is this?606-555-2878: omg autocapitalization606-555-2873: who the hell are you people?!?!606-555-2879: calm down dude
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	number neighbors can be family

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i dont know what vibe im really going for with this or anything but i do know it will only be happy bc the losers deserve so much more than what they were given. anywayssss pls enjoy this mess jkdslskdj :)

"405-555-2879" has added "405-555-2878", "405-555-2877", "405-555-2876", "405-555-2875", "405-555-2874", and "405-555-2873" to the chat

405-555-2879: welcome >:) (richie)

405-555-2876: What is this? (stan)

405-555-2878: omg autocapitalization (bill)

405-555-2873: who the hell are you people?!? (eddie)

405-555-2879: calm down dude 

405-555-2877: uwu whats this (bev)

405-555-2879: i boat youre all wondering why ive gathered you here today >:)

405-555-2875: boat (mike)

405-555-2874: boat (ben)

405-555-2877: boat 

405-555-2876: Boat 

405-555-2878: boat 

405-555-2873: boat 

405-555-2879: THE WAY YOU ALL JUST STARTED BULLYING ME??? 

405-555-2876: As we should. 

405-555-2878: as much fun as it is to see autocap and boat fight,,,, what is this? 

405-555-2879: we're number neighbors! this is our number neighborhood!!! :D

405-555-2876: Can I move out?

405-555-2877: skdldsls lmao

405-555-2879: NO?!

405-555-2879: we're supposed to be friends :((

405-555-2874: i'll be your friend! 

405-555-2873: ...that was cute asf

405-555-2879: well thank ya ;)

405-555-2873: not you trashmouth

405-555-2877: TRASHMOUTH,, PLS #^(&@^#

405-555-2879: i will never financially recover from this 😭

405-555-2873: good :)

405-555-2875: y'all are a lot lmao

405-555-2879: "y'all" what do you live on a farm???

405-555-2875: yes actually :D

405-555-2879: ASF?? OMG MARRY ME

405-555-2875: idek your name lol

405-555-2876: That's your only problem with marrying them?

405-555-2874: we should all say our names!!

405-555-2879: yes asf!

405-555-2879: im richie ;)

405-555-2877: bev uwu

405-555-7874: ben :D 

405-555-7878: im bill :)

405-555-7875: im mike!

405-555-7873: i literally do not know you people? how do ik youre not serial killers???

405-555-7878: crap weve been found out

405-555-7877: PLS KSKSNDKS

405-555-7879: why would i go through all this trouble just to kill you when there are all these witnesses???

405-555-7876: Hmmm. I'm not convinced.

405-555-7873: im with autocap

405-555-7876: Yeah ok no I'm tired of the autocap thing. My name’s Stan.

405-555-7873: stan!

405-555-7873: the betrayal 😔

405-555-7879: come on cutie! youre the last one,, dont be a party pooper :/

405-555-7873: im only telling you this so you'll know who i am when i come to murder you >:(

405-555-7873: My Name,,,,,,,,,,, is eddie 

405-555-2877: dont let ppl tell you peer pressure isnt real kids

405-555-7876: I mean it was effective.

405-555-7879: EDDIE! THATS SO CUTE!!!

405-555-7873: nO ITS NOT >:((

405-555-7874: i mean... eddie is a very cute name imo :)

405-555-7873: ... thank you ben 🥺

405-555-7874: aww its nothing eddie :))

405-555-7879: EXCUSE ME?

405-555-7879: HOW COME BEN GETS TO SAY IT AND I DONT??

405-555-7873: bc bens babey?

405-555-7879: and im not???

405-555-7873: ...

405-555-2877: ...

405-555-2875: ...

405-555-2874: ...

405-555-2878: ...

405-555-7876: ...

405-555-7879: ok ouch???

405-555-7879: but alas we'll have to come back to that later,, these numbers are hurting my head

405-555-7876: "Alas".

405-555-7879: bullying???

405-555-7876: Yes?

405-555-7878: SKJDSKJJL STAN

405-555-7879: ok im changing the names now >:(

"405-555-7879" has changed their name to "the best"

"the best" has changed "404-555-7876" 's name to "meanie pants"

"the best" has changed "405-555-7873" 's name to "cutie pants"

"the best" has changed "405-555-7875" 's name to "farmer pants"

"the best" has changed "405-555-7878" 's name to "billiam fancypants"

"the best" has changed "405-555-7877" 's name to "uwu pants"

"the best" has changed "405-555-7874" 's name to "babey pants"

the best: pls most of these suck but i have tiny brain

billiam fancypants: am i named after squilliam???

the best: 100% yes absolutely,, who do you take me for?

billiam fancypants: marry me?

the best: omg asf whens the wedding

cutie pants: you dont need to worry abt that bc you'll be dead by then >:(

the best: what are you jealous eds?? dont worry baybee theres enough richie for everyone ;)

cutie pants: not my name asshole

cutie pants: speaking of bad names

cutie pants: im changing mine asf

the best: NO!! DONT ASF

"cutie pants" has changed their name to "eddie"

"the best" has changed "eddie" 's name to "cutie pants"

"cutie pant"s has changed their name to "Eddie"

"the best" has changed 'Eddie" 's name to "cutie pants"

"cutie pants" has changed their name to "EDDIE"

"EDDIE" has changed "the best" 's name to "trashmouth" 

"trashmouth" has changed "EDDIE" 's name to "eds"

meanie pants: OH MY G-D STOP FLIRTING

eds: FLIRTING?!

trashmouth: thats not flirting,, if you wanna see flirting you should come on my next date

trashmouth: i dont think eddies mom would mind to much

eds: WHAT

uwu pants: BITCH DJSSKSK

squilliam fancypants: WE-

trashmouth: thank you! thank you! i'll be here all week ;)

babey pants: i leave this chat for five minutes and miss so much

farmer pants: i feel you dude,, i came back to 

45 notifications 

meanie pants: I put this chat on mute as soon as I was added.

trashmouth: GASP,, STANIEL,, HOW COULD YOU 😭

meanie pants: Maybe if my name wasn’t “meanie pants” I wouldn't be mean.

trashmouth: ok i see you

“Trashmouth” has changed “meanie pants” ‘s name to “stan the man”

stan the man: Surprisingly I don’t hate this.

trashmouth: periodt wbk i have taste ‘yes face’

stan the man: I will fight you.

trashmouth: 😳

farmer pants: stan do be intimidating doe

squilliam fancypants: asf asf

squilliam fancypants: im telling ya,,, its the autocapitalization

uwu pants: the way youre right

trashmouth: WAIT

trashmouth: what are your guys pronouns so i dont accidentally say the wrong thing

uwu pants: she/her baybee

billiam fancypants: he/him :)

farmer pants: he/they

stan the man: they/them

trashmouth: AND YOU LET ME SET YOUR NAME AS THAT??

“trashmouth” has changed “stan the man” ‘s name to “stan Not a man”

stan Not a man:... 

stan Not a man: im not saying that was cute asf only maybe i am

billiam fancypants: AUTOCAPITILIZATION IS GONE ASF?

Stan Not a man: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

billiam fancypants: rip stan not talking like a millennial 😔

uwu pants: you will be mist 💔

stan Not a man: Yeah yeah we get it I’m old. On with the pronoun exchange losers.

babey pants: im still trying to figure myself out but for right now im using he/him :)

uwu pants: thats valid asf

trashmouth: periodt

trashmouth: i use all,, he/she/they whatevs

trashmouth: sometimes even neopronouns tho not often

trashmouth: @eds whered u go asf

eds: fslakfskk sorry

eds: my mom heard my phone vibrating and i had to make up a story abt a school project

trashmouth: woooow 

trashmouth: youre just gonna pretend we dont exist like dat??

trashmouth: heart been broke so many times 💔💔💔

eds: PLS 😭

eds: my moms a psycho,, if she found out i was talking to strangers online she’d take my phone for so long i wouldnt get it back until i was 40

trashmouth: aww eds

trashmouth: i bet i could get it back for you 😏😏😏

eds: GROSS 

eds: anyways he/him 🙄🙄🙄

trashmouth: wonderfull! youre all valid asf

babey pants: you are too richie :)

trashmouth: ik you cant hear it but my heart just Burst

trashmouth: thats it ben,,,i love you,,, marry me

babey pants: sskdlsjdla

babey pants: maybe later

stan Not a man: It’s okay Ben. You can just say no. We won’t blame you.

trasmouth: r00d

trashmouth: N E WAYS

trashmouth: tell me more abt yourselves >:D

uwu pants: ummm i have red hair 

uwu pants: OH

uwu pants: i love clairo asf 😏

trashmouth: taste. taste asf.

trashmouth: oki! my turn 😼

trashmouth: uhhhhhhh dang its hard to think when you get put on the spot

meanie pants: I have a feeling it's hard for you to think all the time not just when you get put on the spot.

trashmouth: oh yeah? tell that to my straight a's smarty pants 😌

eds: nope. absolutely not. i refuse.

trashmouth: refuse all u want baby still cant change the turth

eds: turth

uwu pants: turth

billiam fancypants: turth

stan Not a man: Turth

farmer pants: turth

babey pants: turth

trashmouth: 😐😐😐

farmer pants: ok this was fun you guys but i gotta actually do work now loll

trashmouth: ...on the farm???

farmer pants: fjdkddsk yes richie on the farm

trashmouth: *quietly* ʸᵉᵉʰᵃʷ

uwu pants: pls 😭

babey pants: ok well bye you guys!!!

billiam fancypants: bye peeps

farmer pants: bye :)

stan Not a man: Bye losers.

uwu pants: byeee

eds: “peeps”

billiam fancypants: shut

eds: fjekdndk bye

trashmouth: bye asf

trashmouth: gonna go watch the new season of queer eye 😎 

eds: ...asf

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this pls let me know,, validation makes me update faster :) ummmm tell me if you want to see anything specific and i hope you have an amazing rest of your day! mwah <3


End file.
